


Death Divided

by ashiewashie55, Feo1234



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiewashie55/pseuds/ashiewashie55, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feo1234/pseuds/Feo1234
Summary: Danganronpa AU of the Dream SMP!!!TW: blood for most chapters
Kudos: 4





	Death Divided

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! this is my magnum opus, its all downhill from here.  
> if i missed any triggers, please let me know and I'll add them for you!

Tommy woke up in an unfamiliar classroom. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. He couldn’t remember anything from closer than a week ago. He wandered out and was greeted by a hallway with red & turquoise lights. He heard voices faintly off in the distance. He followed the sound until he got to a metal entrance room. No one really noticed him for a while until a girl with brown hair finally spoke up.  
“Wait, you weren’t here before!”  
“So you didn’t count everyone properly?” Said a guy in a lime green hoodie.  
“The note said 15, then this fucking kid shows up throwing off my count!”  
“Read it again, Minx.”  
The girl looked at the note more closely, then said “Shit, you’re right. It’s 16, sorry guys.”  
“This just in: Minx cannot count.” A guy in a black & white mask said.  
“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying my best, okay. I just woke up & I’ve got no fuckin clue where I am or who any of you people are.”  
“Wait, did you say you just woke up?” Tommy said.  
“Yeah, is there anything significant about that?”  
“Did you wake up in a strange classroom?”  
“We all did. No recollection of how we got there either.”  
“That’s strange. It must've been on purpose then.”  
“I would assume so. Also, I assume you don’t know anybody?”  
“I do not. I just know that your name is Minx, right?”  
“Yep, and over there is Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, and I think that’s Ranboo & Fundy over there,” she introduced everyone to Tommy, stumbling over their names a bit, “and finally my new best friend Niki.”  
“Wow, that’s a lot of people.”  
“It’s 16, apparently. Anyways, you go on and get to know people. I’ll be right over here.”  
Tommy stood there for a long while until he saw a brown-haired boy wave him over.  
“Um, hi,” Tommy said. “You’re Tubbo, right?”  
“Yep! What’s your name?”  
“My name’s Tommy. I like your vibes, Tubbo.”  
Tommy & Tubbo talked for a long time until an unfamiliar voice came over the loudspeakers.  
“Hello everyone. I’m quite bored of watching this camaraderie so I would like everyone to meet in the gym.” Everyone was confused, but they went anyway. Once they got there, they were greeted by a black and white bear.  
“It’s just a fuckin teddy bear!” Minx said.  
“I am not a teddy bear!” it said as it sprung to life, startling everyone, “I am Monokuma!”  
“Well, Monokuma,” Fundy said, “why did you call us here?  
“I just wanted to welcome you to Hope’s Peak, your new home!”  
“Did you just say new home?” Tommy asked  
“Yes! For the foreseeable future, you will be stuck here, and by foreseeable future I mean for the rest of your lives! There is one way to escape, however. All you have to do is kill one of your new friends & get away with it and you’ll be free to go!” Everyone gasped.  
“Hold on a minute, what makes you think we’ll kill people?” Ranboo said, gesturing to his new friends.  
“Oh don’t worry, I have my ways. Now then, you each have a dorm room, I don’t care which one you sleep in as long as you’re only sleeping in a dorm room. You’ve also got a student handbook in your pocket that’ll give you all the information you need. I think that’s everything so I’ll be going now.” It sunk into the floor as if it was never even there. Everyone stood in shock.  
“Well,” Eret said, “what do we do now?”  
“I have a couple of ideas.” Wilbur replied.  
“Alright, so tell us.”  
“I think it would be wise to use the buddy system from now on because then there’s a bit of accountability if we each have a buddy. If we stick with somebody, that gives both an alibi & it makes it a bit obvious who the killer is.”  
“That’s a pretty good idea, but I want to be able to choose my buddy.” Minx said.  
“If it helps all of you keep it, then you all can choose your buddies.” Everyone then raced to find their buddy, Tommy immediately ran over to Tubbo.  
“Hey, do you wanna be my buddy?”  
“Sure!”  
After everyone got their buddies, people slowly exited the gym and went in all different directions. Tommy & Tubbo agreed to each go to their rooms and stay there both for safety and to hopefully try to get some sleep. Tommy paced around his room as Monokuma announced that it was nighttime. He went and laid in bed, trying as hard as he could to silence his brain. Would anyone here murder someone? He didn’t know for sure, he barely knew anyone. He rolled onto his side and finally began to drift asleep. However, something would shock him awake the next moment.  
“A body has been discovered!” The shrill voice of Monokuma echoed over the loudspeaker, “After a period of investigation, the class trial will begin!” Tommy jolted out of bed. Just then, Tommy heard a knock at his door. He opened it to find Tubbo standing in the doorway.  
“Sorry to bother you when you’re probably trying to sleep, but I just wanted to make sure you didn’t die yet.” Tubbo said hurriedly.   
“I was gonna go check on you too, do you want to go check on everyone together?”  
“That sounds good, I hope everyone’s okay.”   
The two wandered out from the dormitories and followed the sounds of the voices of their new friends into the dining hall. When they got there, they saw most of their friends scared, Technoblade suspiciously calm, Skeppy completely inconsolable, and BadBoyHalo’s body slumped over in a chair as if he was just sleeping.   
“Alright everyone, if we want to figure this out, we have to go about this analytically. Niki, I want you to bring Skeppy somewhere less chaotic so that he has a chance to calm down a bit. Fundy, you go ahead and mark off the dining hall as it’s currently an active crime scene. Minx, you can help me check for anything suspicious in the kitchen, and Tommy you can examine the dining hall. Everyone else, please just go somewhere else. We can’t have any distractions.” Wilbur said.  
“But what about the buddy system?” Tubbo asked.  
“I appreciate the concern but there are more important things right now.” Suddenly, the ever-grating voice of Monokuma rang out over the loudspeakers.   
“Oh, I forgot to tell you that on your student handbook there is something called the Monokuma File that will give you the basic details of the murder.” Tommy opened his handbook and saw exactly that.  
“Time of death: 9:15 pm. Cause of death: poisoned. No other wounds to his body.” He said to himself, “Of course it didn’t tell us the poison, we have to be fuckin junior detectives.” He looked around the dining hall and noticed one of the purple plants along the wall was looking a bit more sparse. “Is that? No, it couldn’t be.” He thought to himself, “Although, wouldn’t Monokuma want more ways for us to kill each other? I would try it but if it’s what I think it is then that would be a terrible decision.” He looked around the room some more, as he was walking he noticed something shining behind one of the chairs close to the body. He picked it up and saw an unused knife hiding right under where Skeppy was sitting. His eyes grew wide. It couldn’t have been Skeppy, right? He wouldn’t do that, at least he hoped. Just then, Wilbur & Minx exited the kitchen.   
“Well, we found nothing suspicious really, just an abandoned mug of tea.” Wilbur said.  
“We did see that one of the knives was missing, remember?” Minx replied.  
“Oh yeah, that was a bit weird.”  
“I think I found it under Skeppy’s seat.” Tommy said.   
“Really?” Wilbur asked.  
“Yeah,” Tommy said, still looking underneath the table. “There’s some flowers under here too.”  
“That’s weird,” As Minx began to speak, Monokuma’s voice rang out again.   
“Alright, my lovely new captives, I’m getting bored so it’s time for the class trial! Head on to the elevator at the end of the hallway and the class trial will begin!” Everyone made their way over & the elevator slowly started descending. The ride was incredibly tense, no one spoke for the entire ride down. They either stared at the wall or down at their feet. The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. They went to their assigned spots in the courtroom and Monokuma officially started the class trial.  
“So where do we start?” Fundy said   
“I guess we should talk about the murder weapon." Ranboo stated.  
"The Monokuma File said that BBH was poisoned, but one of the knives was missing." Wilbur said.   
"Maybe the killer took a knife in case the poison backfired!" Skeppy replied.  
"Here's the thing though, Skeppy. The knife was under your seat."  
"What?"  
"So how would you know the knife was for backup unless you did it?"   
"It was just an educated guess, I would never kill!"  
"Sure, then what about the fact that there were flower petals under your chair that look eerily like what might've killed BBH?"  
“Just admit you did it Skeppy, everything is pointing against you!” Minx said, pointing at Skeppy.  
“You all think I killed my best friend, don’t you?” Skeppy said angrily. “Just because I was in the area, I’m suddenly the culprit? I’m learning everything at the same time as you! You know who else was in the area? Techno & Eret. Have they been questioned? No! Because you’re too busy attacking me because we were best friends. Why would I kill him? What would be my motive?” The rest of the group stared silently at him, they’d never seen him so angry. “That’s right,” he continued, “you’ve got absolutely nothing against me. You just chose the easiest one to blame. You all should be glad I’m speaking up, because if I wasn’t, our asses would be dead!” Everyone stood in shock.  
“Well,” Ranboo said, finally breaking the sharp silence, “I guess that clears Skeppy then, right guys?”  
“Well yeah, but he mentioned Technoblade & Eret were also in the area. The murder took place near the kitchen. Eret, what were you doing in the kitchen at nighttime?” Tommy asked.  
“To be honest, I couldn’t sleep, so I went to make myself some lavender tea and hope it helped. That’s when I heard some loud coughing but thought nothing of it. I made my tea and when I left the kitchen, BBH was already dead. I reckon the coughing was him dying, but I was too stupid and tired to realize it.”  
“Alright, what about you, Techno?”  
“Well, I was hanging out with BadBoyHalo & Skeppy when the nighttime announcement came on. I didn’t think anything of it, but BBH was a little worried that we were breaking the rules so then I said ‘It’s okay dude, the furry bastard never said we couldn’t hang out after dark.’ So we hang out for a little while longer and then BBH starts choking on some belladonna in his tea and he just flops. It was kinda sad, really.”  
“The Monokuma File never said what the poison was, so how’d you know it was belladonna?”  
“Fuck.”  
“Techno, did you kill BadBoyHalo?”   
“Yeah.  
“Why?”  
“This furry bastard said murder was okay so I went for it & took out the easiest target.”  
“BBH wasn’t a target, he was a person!” Skeppy yelled.  
“Person, target, same thing in my book.” he said with a slight pause, “Well, this is the part I get nerfed, right?”  
Monokuma was curled up in his chair, looking incredibly bored for the whole trial but its face immediately lit up when it heard those words.  
“Is it time? Finally!” it said, grabbing a gavel from beside its chair, “Let’s give it everything we got! It’s Punishment Time!” It slammed the gavel down onto a comically large red button. Just then, a choker attached to a chain came out from the wall and attached itself around Technoblade’s neck. And just like that, he was dragged off. His execution was much too brutal to talk about, but after that day everyone knew what they were in for.


End file.
